cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Entente of the Rising Sun
The Entente of The Rising Sun was a yellow Team alliance. The alliance was founded after a merger between Entente of the Sun, Guns of Glory and Noone. It disbanded shortly after the Unjust War. Members have since then spread out to places like UNH and Mushroom Kingdom. At its peak, EoTRS had approximately 1.2 million in overall national strength. Charter The Entente of The Rising Sun Official Charter The public IRC channel for EoTRS is: #EoTRS Article I: Admission & Membership Section 1: Admission To be in EoTRS, you must apply in the appropriate threads on either our Cybernations forum thread or the one on these boards, with the following information filled out: Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Link: Former Alliances: Past/Current Wars: How did you hear about us: Section 2: Membership I. The Minister of Internal Affairs will grant, deny, and terminate applicancy and membership membership as he see fits for the better of the alliance. II. You cannot be in more than one alliance. III. Expulsion 1) Any nation that has broken this charter, and this alliances rules, will be eligible for expulsion. The leadership of EoTRS will decide on the course of action. In the case of a rogue transgression, possible military action against the rogue nation is possible. If it is only a minor offense, yet still deserving of expulsion, the nation will be left unharmed. 2) Any member that resigns from EoTRS must post so clearly on the EoTRS boards. This has caused some problems in the past. If you do not clearly state that you are leaving the Entente, you may be subject to persecution if we find you still had private access to our boards. Article II: The EoTRS Government Structure Section 1: Imperial Council The EoTRS will have 3 Imperial Councilmen, who will oversee EoTRS, making executive decisions, for the best interest of EoTRS. All will have a single executive vote each. Section 2: Minister of War EoTRS will have a Minister of War, who is responsible for keeping the overall safety of EoTRS. They will appoint Commanders, Deputies, etc. as they see fit, to better keep EoTRS safe. Section 3: Minister of Foreign Affairs EoTRS will have a Minister of Foreign Affairs, who will help form and enforce foreign policies with other alliances. They will consult with other members of the government, but ultimately be trusted to make the policies. Also has the responsibility of assigning ambassadors to other alliances and creating the appropriate embassies for foreign diplomats. Section 4: Minister of Internal Affairs EoTRS will have a Minister of Internal Affairs, who will be responsible for recruiting, guiding, and just helping whenever needed new nations. They will also implement internal alliance programs, and keep the presidents informed of any pertinent information. Section 5: Minister of Finance EoTRS will have a Minister of Finance, who will monitor and set up aid trains, recruit, and support the Minister of Internal Affairs whenever needed. Section 6: Appointed Positions Any Minister has full power to recommend any member of EoTRS to serve as a Deputy, and then will be put up for a vote by all government members. Section 7: Order of Succession In the event of all Co-Presidents having to leave office, for whatever reason, the order goes as follows: 1. Minister of Foreign Affairs 2. Minister of Internal Affairs 3. Minister of War 4. Minister of Finance 5. Minister of Immigration Article III: Elections A: EoTRS elections will take on the last seven days of every month, the elected taking office the 1st of the following month. B: Election process will go like this: 3 days to sign up/campaign, 2 days for pre-lims, and 2 days for final elections. C. Ministers and Deputys serve 1 month terms, while the Imperial Councilmen each serve 2 month terms Article IV: War Section 1: War! A: All alliance-wide war declarations must be approved by the Minister, and any of his deputies. In addition to that, Leadership must have complete approval for the war to take place. B: The EoTRS believes in letting each separate nation to control their military. That being said, EoTRS forbids any of its nations to war another nation who is in an alliance, as that does not promote good relations. If a EoTRS nation choses to attack a non-aligned nation, the attacking nation should not expect any help in means of aid or military assistance by any other member of the EoTRS. It would be up to the discretion of each individual member to assist the attacking nation. (Summary: Tech raiding is fine, use your head.) C: If anyone in EoTRS is attacked, other members should be ready to counter. However, peace will try to be achieved through diplomacy first. If that does not succeed, then a defensive measure will be taken as a whole by EoTRS. Section 2: Nuclear Weapons A: EoTRS nations may have nukes, we believe in the build up of nukes for protection as a whole. B: Any EoTS nation wishing to launch a nuke, either defensively or offensively, will need permission of the Minister of War, or an Imperial Councilman.. C: During wartime, nuclear weapons as a first-strike tool is not permitted. Changes to this policy must be unanimously approved of by all Ministers and Leaders before taking effect. Written By: Astroz, with some parts taken from the GoG Charter, written by Miles Vorkosigan. Foreign Relations The Entente of the Sun is currently accepting and seeking all possible embassies. Current MDPs and MADPs: *R&R *Global Organization for Liberty and Defense *Mushroom Kingdom Current NAPs: none Current PIATS: *RGA Current ToF: *Legion Policies *To defend all MDP alliances to the best of their abilities. *To encourage peace with all unaffiliated alliances at war. *To help others enjoy the game. Aims *To protect each member regardless of strength. *To promote the growth of each nation and the alliance as a whole. *To defend weak nations from rogues. Government System The Entente of the Rising Sun consists of a Imperial Council made of 3 leaders and a set of Ministers and deputies. Current Government Imperial Council St.Jimmy, Crowdog, Cjavo Minister of Interal Affairs Dan820 Minister of Foreign Operations: Colonel Kool Minister of Defense: TraianBasescu Minister of Immigration: Former External links * http://z6.invisionfree.com/AADS/index.php? Category:Yellow team alliances Category:Defunct alliances